I Just Died In Your Arms
by InkstainedFeather
Summary: When it comes to Dennis, Mac is in for anything he can get. Unfortunately for him, Dennis knows this. Warnings: Smut, canon-typical Dennis being terrible


For Dennis, most of the enjoyment of sex came from the thrill of the chase, the sweet taste of conquest. Sleeping with a woman got dull after he had done it once or twice, no matter how good she was in bed. But sex with a woman for the first time, stealing someone away from her boyfriend or husband, even convincing an old flame to get back in bed with him? It had a satisfaction, a _bite_, that the physical act of sex simply lacked. The more hesitant someone was to sleep with him, the more satisfying it was when his seduction payed off and she (or he, occasionally) gave in to temptation. Fucked up? Probably.

In Dennis's mind, the truly fucked up thing was that he kept messing around with Mac even though his perpetually-horny gay roommate was the lowest-hanging fruit imaginable.

The first few times it happened, Dennis told himself it was the thrill of fucking a closeted gay man. Dennis had done it a few times before with other men. There was nothing like the gratification of seducing someone against their conscience and silly religious guilt - he was just _that_ attractive. He relished the fearful doe-eyed look Mac would give him, his stammerings and initial hesitation. The way Mac had to leave the apartment for days afterwards on some excuse - probably saying Hail Marys until his fingers had rosary callouses. Yes, that was why Dennis kept coming back.

After Mac came out - for real this time, it seemed - Dennis's explanation got flimsier and flimsier. He kept wanting to fuck Mac even though the secrecy and guilt were all but gone. Dennis tried to turn the explanation on its head - rather than getting off on the conquest, he kept going back to Mac because of his accessibility. He was always in the apartment, always looking after Dennis with hungry eyes, always ready whenever Dennis got in that mood. A little voice at the back of Dennis's head reminded him that he had still lost interest in Maureen when she was just as accessible, but he brushed that aside. That was a long time ago. He didn't always have the energy anymore to chase new skirts, surely it was okay if he let himself relax and take what was available for the taking sometimes.

Dennis was in one of those moods tonight. He sat on the couch, nursing a beer and gazing at the blank TV screen. A deep craving itched just under his skin, begging to be scratched.

To his extreme annoyance, Mac seemed to be getting ready to go out. He was bustling around the apartment putting product in his hair and fussing with his clothes, and the scent of two colognes assaulted Dennis's nose.

Mac's activities were even more irritating to Dennis now that he was out. It seemed just _rude _to go out and socialize with other gays, when Mac used to be perfectly content hanging around the apartment with Dennis like a pet.

"Big date?" he asked, forcing icy disinterest into his voice.

"No, just going out to grab a drink," said Mac, avoiding eye contact and looking flustered.

"At Paddy's? I'll come with you."

"No, another bar. Just... trying something different."

Mac's phone chimed, and he reached for it as he walked towards the door. Dennis got up and strode over to him, his beer forgotten.

"I thought that we would hang out tonight, Mac."

Mac, infuriatingly, was still avoiding his gaze. "Sorry, dude. We'll watch _Predator_ tomorrow night, okay?"

Dennis's jaw twitched. He leaned toward Mac, crowding into his personal space, blocking the door. "Tell your Grindr date that something came up. I want you here tonight."

For the first time, Mac met Dennis's eyes. There was a glint of defiance there. "It's not Grindr, it's Rex. We're meeting up for a drink. Happy?"

Dennis was far from happy. A stab of hot jealousy ripped through him. He hated stupid _Rex_ and how he was hotter - _comparably attractive to_ Dennis. And now that airheaded beefcake got to have Mac when he didn't?

Dennis pressed even closer to Mac, nosing along his jawline. Mac's breath hitched, and Dennis could feel his erection blossoming against his hip. Dennis exhaled softly against Mac's neck. "That's too bad. I wanted to take care of you tonight."

Mac groaned. "Den... we shouldn't."

"That's never stopped you before." Dennis folded Mac into his arms and ghosted kisses along his neck.

"I might want an actual boyfriend at some point, you know? I can't do that if we're still... doing this."

"Just for tonight. I need you so bad, baby boy."

_Baby boy_ was Dennis's final card. Mac pulled Dennis into a searing kiss. Dennis claimed his mouth triumphantly, nipping and licking at his lower lip. He always gave in.

Suddenly, Mac pushed Dennis away. There was a crazed look in his dark eyes. "If I bail on Rex for this, this isn't just going to be a handy while we watch TV, okay? This is going to be hours of us destroying each other."

Dennis hummed happily. "Yes... God yes." He pulled Mac back to him and ground their hips together. Mac's mouth came crashing back down on his, and they kissed furiously all the way into Mac's bedroom.

Dennis huffed with amusement when he saw the dildo bike. "Someday... not tonight, but someday," he panted as they pulled off their clothes, "I'm going to make you ride that accursed thing for hours and hours while I watch... You'll get yourself all lubed up and ready for me, right on the edge of coming for so long, and only then will I pound into you like you need me to."

"I want you to pound into me _now_." Mac pushed Dennis backwards onto the bed and straddled him, pushing their cocks together. Dennis ran his hands over Mac's chest, admiring his admittedly ripped physique. If you went for that sort of thing.

"You look so good, baby boy. So sexy."

Mac's gaze went soft at the praise. "Really? You really think so?"

"Oh absolutely. I've been wanting to sink my teeth into your pecs all night. You looked so good in that tight shirt."

Dennis made good on his promise, decorating Mac's chest with a constellation of red hickeys. _You're mine_... _you're fucking mine_, he thought savagely, biting his tongue to keep from saying it.

"Den... want you so bad," babbled Mac. Dennis rolled them over and pinned Mac's hands above his head, rolling his hips. Mac could easily have thrown Dennis off with his stupid (hot) gym muscles, and the fact that he let him do whatever he wanted anyway sent a thrill though Dennis.

"Oh baby, when I'm done with you you won't be able to walk properly for a _week_. The whole gang will know what a slut you are." He smirked. "That you're a _bottom_."

At this, Mac struggled a little, and he pouted indignantly. "Am not!"

Dennis chuckled darkly and pulled back, releasing Mac's wrists. "Oh no? So you don't want me to fuck you silly?"

Mac was deliciously flustered. "Of course I do, dude! I'm not a bottom though. You're the only one I let top."

Dennis's eyes fluttered. "God. Mac. You're saying not only was I the first one to be inside you, but I'm the only one who's ever fucked your ass?"

Mac looked caught. "I guess!" He wiggled impatiently. "Are you going to fuck me, or do I need to flip you over and make you the bottom?"

"Power bottom," corrected Dennis smugly. He fished lube out of Mac's bedside drawer and slipped two fingers into him. Mac moaned.

"You're not a power bottom, though, are you baby boy?" crooned Dennis. "You like to get fucked like a bitch."

Anger flashed behind Mac's eyes, but then Dennis found his prostate and he let out another guttural moan. He would agree to anything now.

"Tell me you like to get fucked like a bitch and I'll do it," taunted Dennis, pumping his fingers in and out.

Mac's gaze was unfocused. He was starting to fall apart. He tried to reach for his leaking erection, but Dennis paused his ministrations to slap his hand away.

"You're not getting off that easy. You're going to come from my cock, or not at all." He twisted his fingers ruthlessly. "I'm keeping you here for as long as it takes. Say it."

"Ungh... fuck, Dennis! Fuck you! I love to get fucked like a bitch, fuck me with your big cock!"

Dennis smiled beatifically and slid his cock into Mac. "I can't say no when you ask me so nicely, baby boy. Anything for my cock slut."

He pumped in and out, setting a brutal pace. The obscene slap of skin on skin set his teeth on edge, and he leaned down for a filthy kiss. Mac bit his lip, frantic for contact.

"Fucking hell, Mac," slurred Dennis, licking a dot of blood from where Mac had bitten him. "Why is it so good every fucking time. I can't fucking get enough of you."

He leaned forward so that his cock was hitting Mac's prostate on every thrust, and Mac yelped. He was beyond speech.

"I really hate you for that... I can't ever seem to quit you. You're too fucking good, baby boy. Look at you, taking my cock so sweet. Good boy. I'm going to do this every day, would you like that? I'm the only one who gets to feel you like this. Fuck."

Mac's cock started spurting come untouched. He moaned jaggedly as his orgasm overtook him, and he collapsed further into the bed with a look of blissful satisfaction.

"I knew you could do it. So perfect," gasped Dennis. He got less coherent as his own orgasm crested. "You're mine, you're my boy toy... ah." He emptied himself into Mac and gingerly pulled out, completely spent. He took only a second to admire the sight of his come leaking out of Mac's ass before flopping onto the bed.

"You're mine," he whispered, quietly enough that Mac wouldn't hear. He nuzzled begrudgingly into the crook of Mac's neck.

If Mac smiled and pulled him closer, well, that wasn't any of Dennis's concern.


End file.
